


El silencio ocasional entre tus suspiros

by LorelainMichaelis



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: 23 years old Mu, 30 years old Aiolos, AU where Aiolos didn't die, Aiolos being the Patriarch, Angst, Cheesy idea, Fluff, M/M, Tags on English just because
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 14:24:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9552716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LorelainMichaelis/pseuds/LorelainMichaelis
Summary: Aioros asume que es el nuevo Patriarca. Asume su nuevo rol como lider y voz de Atenea. Asume que se ha enamorado como no tenía idea.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AxisMage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AxisMage/gifts).



> “The man who fears losing has already lost.”  
> George R.R. Martin.

Existían muchos, quizá demasiados elementos que hacían que su vida fuese en extremo compleja, no era algo que lo hubiese tomado por sorpresa, sabía de antemano que el asumir el rol de Patriarca tenía implícita la promesa de que su tiempo de calidad se vería sustituido por obligaciones, demandas y actividades inexorables. Por lo que, una parte dócil de él se había acostumbrado a estar tras la máscara, su cuerpo ataviado por los complejos ropajes, postrado desde un magno trono, disponiendo, legislando y controlando el Santuario, siendo la voz, fiel representante de la diosa a la que seguían.

Sin embargo, su parte voluntariosa era la que hacía que mañanas como esa, se encontrase retozando en sus aposentos, sus dedos enredándose en lisos cabellos que llevaba a sus labios, besando con una devoción ajena a su papel. Pronto se vio vulnerando aún más la ya pequeña distancia entre ambos, bebiendo de aquellos labios sonrosados que conocía de memoria y, de forma contradictoria, no lo sumían en la rutina, sino que le hacían añorar más, casi de un modo desesperado. Se abrió paso entre sus piernas, sus manos colándose delicadas en medio de los finos ropajes del que se había convertido en su amante, jadeando al percatarse de que esos ojos, hermosos, perspicaces, habían saludado al sol y ahora lo contemplaban, destellando en un desconcertante claroscuro, su luz deslumbrándolo, su sombra devorándolo.

Y repitió contra su piel lo que su cuerpo rezaba, el vínculo que añoraba, su frustración al disponer de él cuan cortesana, convocándolo a sus aposentos como si lo forzase a entregarse. No, no le bastaba, no se colmaba, le asfixiaban las reuniones en las que lo veía postrado a sus pies, rodeado de sus compañeros de armas, los cuales jamás suscitarían la misma importancia. No lograba reprimir su estremecimiento al sentir el dulce beso en sus dedos, la lengua que escondida a la vista de todos se colaba, como un recordatorio de lo que eran cuando las cortinas se cerraban y eran dejados a solas largas horas.

Así pues, rememoraba con tenue sorna el día de su cólera, su profunda negación al seguir la tradición patriarcal, disponer de los favores mundanos que podían proporcionarle los que otrora fueron sus compañeros. Su resolución a cambiar aquello tan firme como el hierro, uno que se fue moldeando, cediendo al calor que despertaba en él un hombre de otras tierras, ungido con la bendición de la primera constelación zodiacal. No lo comprendía… Había visto a Mu crecer, atestiguando sus momentos más desolados y vulnerables, más en algún punto, uno del que no tenía precisión, se había prendado de su vigor, su calmada sapiencia, el juicio y la chispa de su espíritu.

Aún recuerda con claridad la noche en la que reclamó su presencia.

Mu estaba tenso, tan rígido que era evidente conocía los motivos por los que fue convocado, quizá esperando encontrarse con cruenta ferocidad, ser forzado a vejámenes y juegos crueles sin sentido, consumiendo vez por vez un trozo de su alma. Tal vez por ello se vio tan sorprendido cuando la noche finalizó y los atrapó tan sólo hablando, los brazos de Aioros estrechándolo con dulzura, su despedida siendo un trémulo beso en la mejilla.

También rememora su expresión al notar que él era el único convocado a los santos aposentos.

Aries no tardó en interrogar al respecto y se topó con un primer beso no anticipado, una confesión mucho menos aguardada. La sorpresa lo sobrecogió y su impulso de libertad lo llevó a huir, rechazando tanto, destruyendo tanto. Sus pasos se alejaron por completo del último templo al punto de creer haber olvidado el aroma de Aioros. Mentira. Se percató del ridículo engaño en cuanto identificó tal esencia y se dejó envolver por ella, se permitió rendirse a ese abrazo fuerte, chocarse de lleno con la frustración, las lágrimas, pensar en conocer qué era el amor con alguien que le llevaba casi una década, más de un rango, pero que tomaba su mano del modo más apacible.

Ambos hundiéndose en el interior del cuerpo ajeno, convirtiéndose en eternos adictos de las bondades que percibían, grabando tonos de su voz, el modo en que la piel se erizaba, la sensación cálida de que les proveía.

El instante en que sus títulos desaparecían y sólo eran ellos, consumiéndose, adorándose.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Este trabajo es, básicamente, una idea que ha rondado mi cabeza durante semanas. Espero que haya sido del agrado de quien se encuentre con esta locura, en especial de AxisMage, mi partner y con quien tengo el placer de compartir mil tramas, te adoro Blake <3


End file.
